Changed beyond Recognition
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: How Ash felt after Mary-Lynette send him packing. Rated T for now, smut next chapter if wanted, ENJOY! Lol.


This story might be with heaps of mistakes since I currently don't have Microsoft Word :P And generally Im just not a terrific English student. Grammar problems!

But I tried so...enjoy (or not) *wince*

#$%^&*IO*&^%$##$%^&*(asdfghjk

Ash was sprawled quietly across his bed.

He couldn't think.

So instead, he just admired the smoothness of his black velvet bed sheets, running his hands gently on it. It reminds him of his-, he swallowed painfully at the lump thats building slowly in his throat.

Everything and anything reminds him of her, it was torture to think about her, her silky hair that was soft like his velvet sheets, her smell, her snapping blue eyes that gleams when they caught sight of him. Even if the owner of those weren't aware of it.

Anyway, it was torture just the same. To think about her, how easy it would be to find her, and just grovel at his knees for her to take him back; flawed and tainted with wrongness and all, and just beg desparately.

But he know that wouldn't work, Ash barked a bitter laugh. If it even have the slightest chance of convincing his M'lin, he would be down on his face infront of her porch months ago. And she would walk on him like walking casually over a rug. Ash wouldn't mind though, it would be physical evidence that she did existed, that the horrible hollow feeling inside him wasn't from lack of feeding, and the grim and vulnerable face he see everyday in the mirror wasn't due to a bad hangover from a party, that his quiet leak of the eyes wasn't from a jab in the eye by an angry boyfriend of his hook-up partners.

It was terrifying how much she changed him, inside and out. He was tamed inside, things other vampires do disgusted him and made him look away repusively, with justified anger.

Ash was ashamed of all the things he had done in the past, from pleasurable long series of one-night stands to cold-hearted kills that made him the way he was.

Was.

Ash Redfern, the lanky, elegant boy who was smooth and charming had now rejected every maiden begging to be with him. Nothing tempted him. His only desire was her, and it wasn't just lust.

He wants her approval, her respect, her admiration, her love, her heart, all of her. The outer packaging was just a tiny fraction of the whole her. Loving her sultry beauty was like disliking someone for a deformation of a single hair. It was stupid, stupid, and utterly absurd.

Ash had changed, joined the Damned Daybreakers, and was regretfully proud. If he was told that he would be joining the Circle daybreak a year ago, he would be reddened with riotous laughther and a tad of anger that anyone would even dare to put those the words of "Ash Redfern" with "Circle Daybreak" in the same sentence of a throught. Ash would physcially harm them.

Now, what? He was saving mere vermins, like the dim-witted pale-blond tiny girl who actually, astonishingly, walked into a nightworld bar. So stupid she deserved what she will get, the old Ash would say, then seducing her and next thing you know, Ash would be in a bed with her dead, sexed corpse beside him, smoking a cigar with his hands entwined behind his hand. Joke about the cigar.

The new Ash had fierce protectiveness, that tells him the dumb girl could be someone's Mlin. And it would be just a world of anguish inferno if something happened to the young blond.

Ash was changed, from the core. It wasn't even Mlin words or plea that made him do what he did. It was from a part of his conscience that takes over the dark parts in every minute. The strange virus was radiating goodness and love and kindness and words that would have made the old Ash vomited.

He wasn't only changed on the inside, the outside too. His changing eyes had rarely turned into the threatening dark shades, no matter how much he tried hardening himself into open menace. It stayed baby-blue most of the time, the earnest, innocent, sweet colour that used to be only reserved for ..her. But now for everyone because he was just so full of love.

His face changed, not the wicked tilted eyes, not the perfect, sensous mouth; his expressions had. The lazy, careless grin was now a heart-wrenching grimace. His sparkling eyes weren't shining with mischeviousness anymore, but glistening with wetness that fights to be spilled.

Although he still acts sarcastic and humourous, or tried to hide the new him with vinegar, he can't deny that he is different.

For the better hopefully.

#$%^&*IO*&^%$##$%^&*(asdfghjk

I hoped that wasn't too dreadful or anything. (:

I will do a reunion of them on next chapter or a smut :P If it is wanted.


End file.
